We Promised
by smileymee16
Summary: "We promised each other it would only happen one time, but then the following week, it was her who showed up at my doorstep saying she couldn't stop thinking about me." Rated M for a reason! One-shot *maybe* R/R and let me know please!
1. Chapter 1

One day. Just one more day and I'll be able to see her. I'll be able to hold her. I'll be able to kiss her. Just one more day and she'll be in my arms instead of his.

I know this is crazy of us to do but whenever I'm with her, she just drives me crazy, and that craziness is what got us in this whole mess. We promised each other it would only happen one time, but then the following week, it was her who showed up at my doorstep saying she couldn't stop thinking about me. We then promised each other, again, it would be the last time. However, we found each other in my bedroom after another football party on one of those many Fridays. We kept promising, but in the end, we just let it happen, and, to be honest here, I'm glad it did, and I'm glad we continue to do so. We try to keep it as quiet as possible, with her being with Matt and me being with Lyla, it almost seems impossible for us, but we definitely manage. The funny thing is how crazy we are enough to do it.

Now let me be clear here, none of this was planned. From the moment I saw her, I had no idea that Julie Taylor would someday be waking up in my bedroom. In fact, I doubt anybody in this goddamn town had any clue, and they still don't. So for the time being I'll continue to love Lyla just as much as she loves Matt. We'll continue to hold their hands, kiss them after every game, hang out at every party, and show up at every football related even with each other, but at the end of the night, when we're alone in the late night, and both of our lovers are asleep, we end up together and I cannot be more thankful than the time we have together.

As I parked in my usual spot in the Dillon High School parking lot the next morning, I found Lyla right where she always is, waiting by the door with some of the other cheerleaders, Julie being one of them.

"Hey darlin'!" she shouted as I closed my truck door behind me and started to walk over. Before we kissed, I gave a quick glance to Julie and saw her look away before closing my eyes and giving Lyla my usual 'hello' kiss in the morning. It's not unusual for Julie to look away whenever she sees us together because honestly, I do the same whenever she's with Matt.

"What's goin' on guys?" I asked the rest of the group while I lingered on Julie's gaze a little more. "Excited for tomorrow?" I asked just to make conversation.

"Oh yeah!" "So excited!" I heard from the group. As we approached the center of the hall, I saw Matt coming from the opposite direction with his best friend Landry. "What's up man?" I asked out of habit.

"Nothin' much. Hey babe!" I heard him say quietly to no one but Julie. From the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of their kiss and in that moment I didn't know whether to be pissed-off angry or hurt. But the laugh I heard coming from Lyla reminded me that I couldn't be either.

That school day was pretty much of a blur except for the constant 'let's go panthers!' from everybody who was hyped for tonight's game.

Throughout the whole party, I just didn't care who was watching or paying attention, but my eyes did not leave Julie Taylor for one second. Even though Lyla was right next to me the entire time, her drunken state proved to me that she was not going to remember anything that happens tonight. Her little victory shots proved to be in mine, and Julie's, favor. While she was hanging out and being all lovey-dovey with Matt, she would always give me two seconds of pure lust when she would stare at me while Matt was busy burying his head into her neck. Pulling away too fast and almost falling over clearly showed that he was also playing in our favor.

"Matt come on, let's take you home." I heard her say from across the room. "Stay right here babe" I stated to Lyla before heading over to help Julie and her drunken quarterback. "Need some help?" I offered and put my arm under him to help Julie make him walk back to my truck.

"I'll be right back" I commanded after I helped Matt into the car. I jogged back to the house to find Lyla, and sighed in relief to see that she stayed exactly where I left her. "Come 'eer." I said as I gently carried her bridal way to my truck and right next to Matt. I helped Julie climb in before shutting the door and jogging to the driver's side.

"Some party huh?" I asked on the car ride to Lyla's. "Did ya have fun?"

"Mhmm" was all she said. "Congrats by the way" she followed after a long silence.

"Why thank you ma'am, the cheer leaders didn't do so bad themselves."

"Thank you but we didn't just win the most important football game of the year."

After about half hour, we were finally alone in my room, laughing at nothing and everything.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked through trying to calm down from her laughter. "Uh, 12:24" I replied after looking at my clock. "Why, is it passed your bed time?" I joked, leaning in closer to her. She laughed and shook her head no. "I just wanted to know how much time we had, that's all" she confessed.

Being face to face I kept looking up and down between her eyes and her lips, not wanting to ever move. "Tryna leave already I see" I whispered. She laughed again, her eyes never leaving mine. "Nah, that's just my problem," she whispered back, our lips touching in the most softest of ways, "I don't ever wanna leave" she said in the quietest hush.

"Then don't." Was all I whispered before finally fully connecting our lips and cupping her face. It was almost natural kissing her, it felt right, even though it was purely wrong. She pushed up against me, somehow letting herself able to sit on top of me while we kissed on the edge of my bed.

"Fine." She replied, separating our lips for a second before looking in my eyes and connecting them once more. Her hands flew to the back of my head, grabbing onto my hair like there was no tomorrow as my hands made their under her shirt and caressed the back of her bare skin. A moan escaped her lips as my hand came back to her front and grabbed both of her breasts, giving them a squeeze. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and separated our lips once more to only pull my shirt off and throw it into the distance before connecting again. I edged back still sitting and pulled back to pull off her blouse and reveal her black lace bra. We continued to kiss as she spun us around so I was on top of err, hands intertwined and our bodies moving in perfect sync.

"I want you so much." She whispered as I grabbed both of her hands and put them on top of her head. "So damn much." I let go of her hands to take off her pants and started to kiss every inch of her body starting from the belly button. As soon as I got to her breasts, I pulled her on top and we were once again in the sitting position. I slowly unhooked her bra, and finally threw it somewhere before cupping both of them in my hands while she continued to kiss me while pulling on my hair. I laid her back down leaving kisses all over her neck. I kept leaving traces down her neck and to her chest until I reached one of her breasts. I started to suck and lick while my other hand never left her other breasts. We sat up again, this time Julie flipping us over to take off my pants. I helped her as I kicked them off in a hurry as soon as they reach my knees. I flipped us over again but instead of doing anything, I just looked at her. I really looked at her. And although I loved every minute of this, I had to stop.

"What?" she asked in a hush tone disrupting the silence that filled the air. "What's wrong?" she continued to ask. I shook my head and left a small and gentle kiss on her soft lips before quickly pulling away.

"We promised," was all I said after a minute of thinking. "We promised ourselves this would never happen again and here we are, on my bed, half naked doing the exact opposite." I looked deep into her eyes to see that she was thinking the exact same thing I was thinking; we need to stop, but I don't want to. I sat us up, leaving her on me, my eyes never leaving hers.

"I know," she whispered. I grabbed her right hand from behind my head and placed intertwined our fingers before placing it in right in the middle of us, never letting go. "But Tim," she sighed, "I just can't seem to get away. No matter how hard I try to not think about you, I do, and I find myself hating you and me for what we're doing."

"Baby I do the exact same thing," I confessed. "I know we just let it go after a while and we did our own thing but," I trailed off. "But I really … I don't know … I just …" I trailed off again, not finding the right words to say.

"Shh." She silenced me and placed a single kiss on my lips. We continued the kiss, Deeping it with ever motion and movement we made until I was on top one last time, this time, both of us completely naked.

She paused kissing me and looked deep into my eyes for a few minutes before opening her mouth, "no matter how many times we promise each other this is going to stop, we both know it won't. No matter what happens-"

"It's you and me" I cut her off. She smiled and pushed my head towards her, reconnecting our lips once more. I pulled apart for the last time to grab a condom from my drawer and slipped it on. For the final time that night, our lips were touching and moving together as I slipped right inside her. I started off slowly just how I knew she liked it. I pulled out half way before going in again. She signaled me to go faster when she thrust her hips up. I kept moving faster and faster, grabbing her hand and intertwining out fingers next to her head as I started to reach climax.

"Oh fuck Tim" she moaned, biting her lips. Moments before I came, she sat us up, riding me just how I liked it; fast then slow. "Oh shit." I moaned as I kissed her neck when she threw her head back. She brought it back and slammed our lips together just as both our moans echoed throughout the quiet Riggens house.

I collapsed right on top of her, never leaving the warmth of the inside of her. "Holy shit," I breathed out onto her shoulder. She giggled and slightly turned her head towards me. I finally pulled out and just lied next to her, her stare ripping right through me. The air was filled with our gasping and heavy breathing as we tried to catch our breath. Her bright big eyes glossed even more with the moon light hitting her face all in the right places, man she has never looked so beautiful.

"Are we crazy?" she asked, breaking the silence the cool and dark night had to offer. "Are we crazy for doing this? I know it's you and me, but…" she paused, trying to find the right words to say. "Is it all gonna be worth it if they ever find out?"

I looked at her and remained silent while trying to process her question. Of course they won't find out because the only people, who know, are me and her. But, if word ever came out, is everything we've risked for worth it? If Matt finds out, there goes our starting quarterback, and if Lyla finds out, there goes my reputation and possibly my spot on the football team, as well as Julie losing her spot on the cheer team. In the end, is it all going to be worth this moment right here and now?

"Umm" I started but was quickly interrupted with the sound of knocking coming from my door.


	2. Summer Bash

**Hey guys! So I guess this became a story? I really hope you guys like this chapter, it's not one of my favorites cause it's a filler, but I can promise you, the good stuff is coming soon ;) Tell me what you guys think! Thank you so much for reviewing and liking my story btw!**

**I do want to add that some of the characters I will be adding myself and will have no relation to the show, you will see which ones I talk about because you will have no idea who they are. Their lives in this story do connect with their lives on the show, however, I will be making it my own obvi lol.**

* * *

"Hey Tim!" the deep voice of my brother yelled behind the closed doors of my bedroom. I quickly helped Julie hide under the covers since I knew Billy wasn't going to be able to see her. I shuffled towards the door after putting on some boxers.

"Yeah?" I asked in the sleepiest voice I could muster. "What's up?"

"Don't act sleepy with me; do ya'll think I'm stupid? Keep it down in there will ya? Jeez!" I swear I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I don't want the last thing on my mind to be Lyla Garrity's moans please and thank you" was all he said before walking away into the darkness that is our home. I quietly closed the door before returning to my bed sighing of relief.

"Too bad those weren't Lyla Garrity's moans" Julie stated in a way I could swear was jealousy with a hint of anger. She got out of the covers and in the darkness tried to find her clothes that were pretty much scattered across my room. And without thinking, the stupidest words that have ever left my lips traveled the air for Julie to hear.

"Yeah, she moans a lot softer." As soon as the 'r' rolled off my tongue, I regretted every single breath I took before and after that whole sentence. She stopped dead in her tracks before turning around ever so slowly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she yelled in a whisper tone. "She 'moans a lot softer'?! Then why the hell did ya have _me_ in _your_ bed barely five minutes ago?! If she 'moans a lot softer' why the hell did ya have to take _me_ back here?! Hmm? If she moans so much fucking softer, why the hell do _we_ keep coming back to each other?!" She quickly dressed herself faster than the undressing I did a little while ago.

"Julie, I didn't-"

"Don't you dare say you didn't mean it 'cause that sentence couldn't have come out any easier even if you had butter in your mouth!"

"But Jules, I didn't! I swear, it just slipped out!" I tried to defend.

"Slipped out? Obviously you were thinking it if it 'just slipped out'!" She finished getting dressed and grabbed her phone that fell to the floor."It's you and me huh? You should _seriously_ re-think that." She whispered-yelled as she left my room, slamming the door shut.

The next morning came along and last night's words where still playing in my memory like an old broken player. The burning sun that pierced through my window showed me that today was gonna be like every other day here in Dillon, hot and sunny with a chance of drama. I grabbed my phone from my side table to find 3 missed calls and 5 messages all from Lyla. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, finally finding the energy, and wanting, to call her back.

"Hey darlin'!" her cheerful voice rang through the phone. "It's almost noon what in the hell are you still doin' in bed?'

"Sorry," I sighed, looking at the corner of bed, every memory of last night rushing in. "Long night."

"Well I'm sorry since some if not most of that _is_ my fault. Oh gosh I can't remember anythin' after Tyra and I did some body shots off some cheer leaders."

I heard her sigh before hearing other voices in the background. She was defiantly with the cheerleaders, which means the guys where there, and everyone was just waiting around for the last piece of the stupid puzzle.

"Anyway! Get your ass to the diner! Everyone's here and we were talking about going to the lake next and spending' a few days there as a 'beginning of summer bash'."

"Uh, yeah I'll uh," I paused, figuring my thoughts out, "I'll be down there in a sec." I promised.

"I'll be waiting" she giggled and hung up.

I finally arrived at the diner, and to my surprise, the only ones there where Lyla, Tyra, Alice, Matt, Joey, and Carl. No Julie in sight. I sat down in the space Carl provided for me, right next to Matt. The rest of the conversation, and day, was a blur since I really didn't pay attention. I nodded when needed and spoke when directed too.

Monday finally came, and in a flash, it was Friday and school was finally over. All week not one text, phone call, or even look from Julie Taylor, and boy was it killing me.

**Julie's POV**

"Okay, now since most people are staying at the Jackson, Cory, Kelly, and Miller lake houses, Alice here offered us her lake house." Lyla said to the rest of the group.

I wish these plans wouldn't happen right now, but I know Matt will have to agree to it which obviously means I have to agree with it. In all honesty, last week's party did the win justice, and I would be more than happy to stay at home and watch Netflix all day, especially after the way things ended with me and Tim. I don't know why I'm even thinking about him after what he said, but something in me just can't get away. I know what we're doing is wrong, but even hanging out as friends I feel more safe, and more, well, me. I can be myself with him in ways I can't be when I'm with Matt. I don't really know why, but that's just the way it is.

"So what do you think Julie?" I heard someone ask. I quickly shook my head and looked around the group. All eyes were on me, and I wish I could answer yes or no but I couldn't even tell ya what the question was about.

"I'm sorry, uh, what?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Lyla asked.

"About what?" I returned as I turned my head towards her direction at the end of the booth.

Everyone sighed, obviously a little annoyed. Lyla opened her mouth to repeat whatever it is she just said when we heard the bell from the door ring. All eyes quickly shifted from me to whoever was at the door.

"Hey darlin'!" Lyla shouted, scooting everyone out of the way so she can get out of the booth. Without turning around, I already knew who was there. I turned my head just a bit, to catch a glimpse of them hugging and Lyla giving Tim a kiss. "Where'd you go? I looked for you after school but someone told me they saw you leave early, you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to leave before the final period." She led him to the table and once again sat at the end of the booth facing Tyra, leaving Tim in the middle, right in front of me.

"As I was sayin', Julie, since there are, I think, 5 bedrooms in the house. We can fit 10 people, 2 in each room. I know there's a little cottage behind Alice's house with one or two more bedrooms, where people can go if there's no more room; plus there's more space at the other houses since there's only a few people already there. So the question was, Julie, if it would be cool if you and Matt ride with me and Tim to the Lake house?"

"Oh! Uh, um…" I stuttered, obviously failing at trying to keep my cool. "Um, yeah, sure, uh… why not." I finally said. I looked in front of me at Tim, his head low, looking at his fingers on the table. I scoffed, looking around.

Finally Matt came after a short shift at the Alamo Freeze about an hour later. He sat to the left of me, while Tyra was at my right. Landry made his way next to Tim and the conversations seemed endless between Landry and Matt. Lyla and Tyra gossiped about everything and anything, and Tim stayed quiet eating his fries and talking when asked a question from either side of the booth. I kept switching my gaze from the table to Tim, or from Matt to Tim, and every time I would catch him looking right at me.

It hurt me inside from everything that happened that night. It hurt me even more that the only way he knew for a fact that what he said that night was true was because he compared _me_ to his _girlfriend_. I was just someone on the side with their own boyfriend but wanting more. What he said is something that will be constantly nagging at me only because he had someone to compare it to within reason. If we'd been together, like really together, that night would have gone a completely different way.

* * *

We arrived at the lake the next morning around 11:15 after a 3 hour drive from Dillon, and watched as half of the high school was in the lake and the other half were unpacking. After picking out our rooms and unpacking, I found myself sitting on the porch steps watching my boyfriend get drunk with everyone else at one in the afternoon. I heard the screen door open and close behind me before I felt someone standing right next to me. I looked up to find the one person who can't seem to leave my mind.

"Hey you" he said. He took a seat next to me, but still left room between us. I rolled my eyes under my sunglasses and continued to look straight. "Can we talk?" I heard but ignored.

I followed the outline of the trees around the lake and the houses, watching everyone dive into the water and come outside their staying places. I looked everywhere but him. I knew that if I looked at him I wouldn't be able to stop myself from agreeing to do something stupid with him. I love Matt; I do, with all my heart. I would do anything to protect him and I would sure as hell do anything to stay with him. But Tim? I like the mysteriousness in him. I like the way he doesn't talk much. I like the way he keeps to himself when we're in groups. In a weird way, I like the way he treats Lyla because he does it with so much love and passion. I like the way he doesn't give a shit about anybody. I like the bad boy in him. I like the bad boy Matt isn't, and I don't know how I'm living with myself while loving Matt but lusting someone else. But in all honesty, even though this can contradict everything I just said about Matt, I love risking everything with Tim because he gives me this rush, this adrenaline … and I can't get that with Matt.

"Look…" we both said at the same time. I turned toward him and smiled; shutting my lips to let him speak.

"I really didn't mean to say that last week. I promise you, I wasn't thinking that. It honestly just slipped out and you have no idea how much I've been beating myself up for it." He confessed. "I don't know why I said it, I sure as hell regret saying it, but this," he motioned towards us, "this not happening is killing me. _You're_ killing me Jules."

We heard the door open and we quickly separated to let whoever it was pass through. We looked up to find Alice in her shorts and bikini top. "He guys!" she smiled, walking down the stairs. "Have ya'll gone in yet?"

"Not yet." Tim answered, "Lyla said the water was cold but after a few minutes, and beers, it'll be just fine."

Alice laughed and started walking towards everyone else. "Alright, see ya guys later!" she waved and was soon lost in the sea of teenagers.

"Wanna walk around in the woods?" Tim suggested, pointing to what seemed a never ending sea of green. I hesitated for a moment before agreeing. "So, uh, how's Matt?" he asked as soon as we started walking. I looked back and laughed as he was playing beer pong with Lyla, Tyra, and Landry.

"He's good I guess. He's Matt there's not much to say." I responded honestly. "How's your brother?" I continued.

"He's good! Being Bobby as usual," he laughed nervously. "I'm really bad at small talk."

"I can tell." We both laughed.

"I really am sorry." He stopped and looked right into my eyes, sincere written all over them. I nodded and looked down at my feet then looked up at him again.

"It's killing me too Tim," I confessed, "but we can't do it anymore; the constant lying, looking over our shoulder when we're together. We can't keep having mini heart attacks every time we hear something drop or push against something else when we think we're alone."

"Julie…" Tim sighed.

"No wait, please. Not telling you this is going to eat me up inside. I can't keep lying to Matt and telling him I'm doing something else when I'm lying in your bed. _We_ can't keep smiling and pretending everything's okay when we're with everyone. It's honestly killing me that I can't be with you, but I know it'll kill me even more if Matt finds out. And don't tell me you won't be devastated if Lyla finds out."

We stayed standing in silence for what felt like forever, when out of nowhere Tim's lips slammed into mine after so long. I felt his hands cup my face instantly, holding it in place. At first I tried to fight it, boy did I want to fight it, but in the end, I gave in. Soon enough we were ripping each other's clothes off in the middle of the woods. Right when things _really_ started to get heated, my phone rang.

"Leave it" he demanded, untying the back of my bikini. "Tim, I can't," I refused. He sighed and let go. I stood up tying my bikini top and looked for my shorts. I pulled my phone out once I found them, noticing the caller ID; _Matt_.

"Hello?" I asked in the receiver.

"Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you? We're about to do body shots, and I kinda wanted to do one off of you."

"Oh! Um, I just took a walk with Tim cause, uh, I, uh thought I heard, um, a bear or something, but we didn't find one so…

"Oh, uh okay! Well both of you better come quick, after the body shots we're doing boys against girls!" I heard shouting and yelling in the background after he went silent. "Okay I'm coming! Jules hurry up!"

"Okay I'll see you-" and before I finished, the line was dead. "Soon. Um, we gotta go, everyone's looking for us and uh, yeah."

Tim grabbed me by my waist and pulled me in as I was grabbing my shirt. "Can we finish what we started at least?" he asked as he pulled me in more so we were now inches apart.

"Tim," I pleaded but not pulling away. He slowly kissed my lips after every 'please'. He kissed my neck as I felt my phone vibrate and my text tone ring. "Okay, Tim, we really need to go." He sighed and buried his head into my neck.

"Fine." He stood up straight and put on his tank top. After double checking that everything was in order, we started our way towards the lake.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Please let me know and review! If you want, follow my story or follow me for more updates on any other stories I have done and or will do/update. Thank you so much and have a splendid day!**

**xoxo****  
**


End file.
